


Freelatta Central

by AltecNovas



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pining, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, physical affection, these boys love and SUPPORT each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltecNovas/pseuds/AltecNovas
Summary: A bunch of one-shots of Tommy and Gordon, based off of promptingyou's physical affection prompts! The POV also changes with each chapter; Tommy is odd numbers, Gordon is even numbers.Updates might be slow, but there will be a lot of chapters, don't worry!
Relationships: Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 10
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

#1 - pats on the head

After the week Tommy and the others were having, he needed a fucking break. Tommy sat down once he had the chance to, and shrugged off his rifle. Sweat clung to his face, making him feel sticky. He ripped off his hat and rubbed his face.

The gunshots, the aliens screeching, the smell of blood and gunpowder, it was just too much. Tommy pressed the palms of his hands against his temples. Were any of them going to make it out of here alive? Obviously not in one piece anymore - Gordon already lost his hand. What else did they have to lose to get out of this nightmare? How MUCH did they have to lose? What else was this place going to take from them? Tommy felt his thoughts begin to spiral faster and faster into chaos when-

"Tommy."

Hearing his name snapped him out of his loop, and he looked up. It was Gordon.

Gordon's eyes glistened, the lights bouncing off his face; who knew someone could look that pretty under such harsh fluorescent lights? He gave Tommy an empathetic look.

"It's gonna be okay, man. I promise." He spoke softly, and Tommy felt Gordon's gloved hand pat his head gently. His thumb stroked against his scalp, making Tommy barely manage to suppress a shiver. He just nodded at Gordon's reassurance.

The man smiled and removed his hand. Tommy wished he hadn't. He was about to say something else when Bubby shouted about "leaving their sorry asses behind if they didn't get a move on!"

He rolled his eyes and started to walk off, but stopped, and turned around to look back at Tommy. Gordon was waiting for him. Tommy grabbed his hat and rifle, and stood up. He smiled at Gordon, as if to say "I'm okay now."

They were going to get out of this, together. 


	2. Chapter 2

#2 - interlocking pinkies

The hard tile floor was something Gordon did not want to get used to. The HEV suit was one thing - Gordon had gotten used to it after running around in it for nearly a week now. But sleeping in it, on the floor? It fucking sucked. He was gonna need a chiropractor after all this.

As he laid there, flat on his back, he felt a presence lay down next to him. Gordon already knew who it was at this point.

"A-Are you alright, Mr. Freeman?" Tommy spoke softly, almost a whisper. 

Gordon looked over with tired eyes at the other man. Tommy was already staring at him with a concerned look. It made Gordon's chest feel tight. 

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay. Just thinking about how sore I'm gonna be after all this." He cracked a smile.

Tommy giggled and looked up at the ceiling, resting his hands on his stomach. "Yeah, I, I think after all this, I'm gonna- I- I'll do some yoga. Or something."

Gordon snorted and felt his heart flutter at that laugh. God, of course Tommy would do yoga. He was probably the type of person to do that first thing in the morning, before a nice breakfast. At least that’s what Gordon thought- was thinking of at that moment. He quickly averted his gaze and stared at the ceiling too.

"Yoga, huh? I should try that… once I can get the suit off. I can barely touch my toes normally, so I really can't with this bulky fucker on!" 

Tommy let out a snort and covered his mouth, trying not to laugh too loud. Gordon's smile grew and he couldn't help but laugh a bit too. Once his giggle fit was over, Tommy let his right arm drop to his side as he closed his eyes.

"Well, it- it isn't too hard. I could teach you once we're out of here!" 

Before Gordon could respond, he felt something against his pinkie finger. He didn't need to look, he already knew. His cheeks began to heat up, as he gently interlocked his gloved pinkie with Tommy's. They fit together almost perfectly, Gordon wondered if it would fit better once the suit was off. He smiled and let out a shaky laugh.

"I-I'd like that. I'd like that a lot, Tommy."


	3. Chapter 3

#3 - smiling into a kiss

It was a mid-November night - over a year had passed since the Black Mesa incident. Tommy and Gordon were walking together, hand in hand, headed back to Gordon’s apartment. They were returning from their date.

Earlier during the week, he had asked Gordon if he would like to go see a public ice-skating show. It was some sort of charity performance; talented skaters performing with kids, to help raise funds for them. And Tommy- Tommy remembered that little freezer room, back in Black Mesa, where Gordon skated around on the icy floor, trying to cling to some form of happiness. It was a good memory, one Tommy made sure he tucked away in his brain.

So when he saw the fliers for the event, he knew he just HAD TO ask Gordon to go with him. It made his heart flutter with pure joy when Gordon eagerly said yes.

Well of course he said yes, why wouldn’t he? The two of them grew a lot closer after Black Mesa. Tommy had already felt some infatuation towards the man when they first met, but it continued to grow and grow as time went on. To his surprise, the feeling was mutual. 

And after they got out, Tommy got to see a different side of Gordon. A calmer, happier side. Someone who wasn’t scared for his life, or running on pure adrenaline for a week. He got to meet the real Gordon Freeman, and my God, he fell  _ hard  _ for him.

He listened to Gordon as he walked him back home. The man was rambling excitedly about… well about a lot, really. Tommy learned that Gordon was the type of person to hop back and forth between topics that made him feel strongly - good or bad. Luckily, he was in a great mood, and was talking about their little date. 

"Y'know, I gotta admit- I'm surprised you remembered the ice skating thing in the first place."

Tommy smiled and scratched his cheek. "W-well! With all the- all the bad that happened… It was pretty easy to remember the good! And you're-" You're good, Gordon. Amazingly so, is what Tommy wanted to say. But he could only sputter out, "You- the skating was good!" 

He felt his cheeks and ears burn as he looked away. Gordon let out a laugh and squeezed Tommy's hand. "Well, glad I made that nightmare a bit better for you!" He paused and smiled. "I know you… you definitely made it a hell of a lot better for me."

Tommy thought his chest was going to explode from that. The way Gordon had said it was so soft, so full of love. He wanted to say something back, something just as sweet, but his brain was mush. He squeezed Gordon's hand and giggled like a child. The cold winter air stung against his hot cheeks.

It wasn't long before the two reached the steps of Gordon's apartment complex. They both stopped, and Tommy wasn't quite ready to let go of Gordon just yet.

"Well, this is my stop." He said, looking up at Tommy. "Hey, I had a really great night tonight. Thank you, Tommy."

Gordon smiled at the man with such kindness, such genuine love, Tommy thought he was going to melt. Words were barely forming in his head, so he just nodded and hummed a response. Gordon let go of Tommy’s hands and turned towards the staircase. Tommy didn’t want him to leave, not without one last thing. 

“W-Wait!” He called out. Gordon turned around, halfway up the stairs already. He tilted his head to the blushing man. Tommy gripped the edge of his shirt tightly, and took a deep breath. “Gordon… um- can I- can we-” He stuttered. You can do it, just ask him. “Can I kiss you good- good night?!” He blurted out, looking up at Gordon. 

Gordon looked shocked, and a beautiful red hue tinted his cheeks. He snorted and smiled. “Y’know what, yea.”

Tommy paused. “R-Really?”

Gordon fully turned to face Tommy and nodded. “Really.”

The two stepped towards each other, Gordon stayed on the steps, which put the two at a more even level. Tommy took Gordon’s hands slowly and squeezed them, grounding himself with them. Gordon was his rock, whenever life threw him a curveball of aliens and OSHA violations, Gordon was there to keep him grounded. 

The two leaned into each other, getting closer. The cold winter night melted away as their lips met. Tommy smiled as Gordon cupped his face, and deepened the kiss. This is what love was, huh? Something better than any soda. Something built on trust, and patience, and kindness, and passion. 

Once they broke apart, the two stayed still, eyes closed and foreheads pressed together. As they said goodnight once more, Tommy hoped that he could kiss Gordon like that again. And again, and again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt mean for this one to be so long, but my brain said "put a setting in this or else"


	4. Chapter 4

_#4 - a hug after not seeing someone for a long time_

_‘C’mon Gordon, it’s only been a week. Tommy’s a grown man, he’s FINE.’_

That didn’t stop his leg from bouncing up and down, or constantly checking his phone. No new messages. 

Ever since Black Mesa, Gordon’s anxiety got a lot worse, for obvious reasons. But one thing that could trigger an attack was not hearing from the others. They all stayed in contact after getting their lives’ back on track, but when you spend a week fighting for your life, and protecting your friends, it’s hard to convince your brain that everything’s okay now. That your _friends_ are okay now.

Logically, Gordon _knew_ Tommy was okay. He had left the week before with his dad; they had talked about it a month in advance. He even promised to text him whenever he could, as often as he could. Gordon didn't know all the spacetime shenanigans that Mr. Coolatta could do, but obviously cell reception wouldn't always be available when you're somewhere between realities.

Logically, Gordon knew this. But it had been a week now, and he hadn’t heard anything from Tommy. So of course, his stupid brain began to chip away at his stability. What if something happened? What if Tommy got stuck in some weird dimension? What if it was all a lie so he could leave Gordon? Or what if he was dying, bleeding out like Gordon was before? What if, what if, what if- 

Gordon groaned and tucked his head between his knees. Deep breaths. In for 4. Hold. Out for 4. He focused on his body, trying to cling onto some techniques his therapist had taught him. Tommy would be okay, he would come home, and everything would be okay. Right? He squeezed his eyes shut, tears threatening to form, when suddenly, the front door unlocked.

“Gordon? I’m h- I'm back!” 

He shut the door behind him. Before Tommy could even take his shoes off, Gordon was rushing towards him with arms wide open. He tackled into Tommy and held onto him, as if he was his last beacon of hope. Gordon buried his face into his shoulder as Tommy held him close. He was here, he was safe, he was home.

“Sorry I uh- didn’t text you sooner… I got some soda! And um, those- those little chips you like.” He shook the bag on his wrist a bit and gave the man an apologetic smile. Gordon laughed a bit and kissed Tommy.

“Thank you, Tommy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: I will pepper in my own bastard anxiety onto gordon, for flavor


	5. Chapter 5

#5 - giggly cuddles

It was one of those days again. Tommy did a good enough job of coping with his emotional problems, but sometimes it gets the better of you. And today, that's what happened.

Tommy laid in bed, still in his pajamas, a half eaten sandwich and a warm soda on the nightstand. His body didn't want to  _ do _ anything. It already took most of his energy to take Sunkist for a walk, but even then, his mind was cluttered. Thank God he was off, he wouldn't be able to think straight if he had to work today. 

A whine caught his attention. Sunkist nuzzled her snout under his arm and rested her head on his chest. Tommy smiled and rubbed the bridge of her snout. Even before the Black Mesa incident, Sunkist had been there for Tommy whenever he had a bad brain day. Whether it was stress, anger, a meltdown, or just general depression, she always knew when he needed some comfort. 

But…

Tommy sighed as his thoughts drifted off. He thought about Gordon. Back in Black Mesa, he remembered seeing every piece of Gordon crack and break, with every bullet shot, with every person they couldn't save. Tommy blamed himself for a lot of it. He blamed himself for Gordon's hand, blamed himself for not doing anything to help. He could've done  _ something _ , it's not like he was a powerless human like Gordon. 

He felt tears sting his eyes as he curled onto his side, holding onto Sunkist.

_ You're pathetic. _ His thoughts echoed.

_ You're nothing but a coward. A stuttering coward who couldn't even protect his friends, or save innocent lives.  _

_ What a freak. It should've been you instead. _

Sunkist whined as she tried to lick the tears away, but the tears just poured from Tommy's golden eyes. He knew it wasn't true, your brain can lie to you. He protected Gordon, he told Tommy himself - repeatedly even! 

Gordon…

He needed Gordon right now. As selfish as it was, he needed someone else. Someone he trusted and loved to hold him, to listen to him, to convince his dumb brain that it's wrong.

Luckily for him, Gordon had just gotten off work, and unlocked the front door.

"Tommy, I'm home!" He called out. 

Tommy poked his head up from Sunkist's fur. He knew Gordon's pattern. Come home, take shoes off, change clothes, make dinner. He knew Gordon would come into the bedroom, and he knew Gordon was gonna see him like this. Despite his neediness, it made Tommy feel embarrassed that Gordon was going to see him so vulnerable. So weak.

"Dude, you're not gonna believe what happened today! Fuckin'- Coomer was working with the waste disposal team and-" Gordon stopped in the doorway, his hands stopped untying his hair. "Tommy?"

Tommy sniffled and rubbed his eyes. He hated feeling so weak, so… vulnerable. And he hated for Gordon to see him like this. But like his therapist said, showing your emotions doesn't make you weak. It's not weak.

Gordon pulled the rubber band out of his hair, and silently walked over. He sat on the edge of the bed, and took Tommy's hand.

"Bad brain day?"

Tommy nodded.

Gordon stroked the back of his hand with his thumb. "You wanna talk about it?"

He paused, then shook his head. "C. Can you- can i- um-" His voice was hoarse, and he sniffled. He just held his arms open to Gordon, hoping he would get the message.

He did.

Gordon squeezed next to Tommy in bed, and let him nestled into his shoulder. They held each other, letting their legs intertwine. Gordon gently traced circles on Tommy's scalp as he let everything out. The sobs, the tears, the blubbering, barely comprehensible apologies. 

He didn't know when he exactly stopped crying, but once he was done, he felt  _ drained _ . Tommy sniffled and shimmied a bit to look at Gordon. Gordon had taken his glasses off at some point, and gave Tommy that warm loving smile he always gave him. 

"Feeling any better?" He asked.

Tommy smiled back and nodded. He couldn’t muster up the energy to say anything, having a breakdown usually made him go nonverbal. Luckily, Gordon knew that, and reached up to cup Tommy’s cheek. His thumb stroked against his cheekbone, and Gordon stared into his very soul. Tommy never liked to stare into anyone’s eyes, he could barely make proper eye contact with his father most times. Gordon’s eyes however were too beautiful to not get lost in. They shimmered a beautiful leafy green, with just a hint of hazel surrounding his pupils. His eyes were so full of life, like the earth itself. He could get lost in those eyes for an eternity.

Tommy was actually quite lost, because he didn’t seem to process the question Gordon just asked him. 

“Tommy.”

He blinked and raised his eyebrows up.

Gordon chuckled and was holding back a grin. “I said, why was the thermometer smarter than the graduated cylinder?”

Tommy squinted and gave him a quizzical look. What on Earth are you talking about?

“‘Cause he had more degrees!” He snorted.

It took him a moment, but then Tommy nearly headbutted Gordon in the nose from reeling into himself. He let out a wheezy laugh and looked back up at his partner, who was beaming.

“Y’know, I didn’t even tell you what happened at work today.” He began. “Some guy got cooled down to absolute zero! But he’s O-K now, don’t worry.”

Tommy kicked his feet and buried his face into Gordon’s shoulder. These were AWFUL jokes, but coming from Gordon, it was comedy gold. Gordon pulled Tommy closer into his arms, and giggled.

“I was gonna make a joke about sodium, but…  _ na. _ I don’t got any!”

Tommy wanted to tell him to shut up, but with his voice betraying him, he reached up and squeezed Gordon’s cheeks together. Gordon was holding back laughter. “Okay- okay! I’ll stop with the puns!”

He let go and let out a soft giggle, and wrapped his arms around Gordon’s neck. There were so many things he wanted to tell Gordon. How much he loved him, how happy he was to  _ be loved  _ by him, how lucky he was to-

“Hey, y’know I had to make these bad chemistry jokes right?” Gordon grinned. 

Oh no.

“Because all the good ones.. _. Argon.”  _

Tommy let go of Gordon and used his long legs to push him off the bed and onto the floor. Gordon laughed loudly, and so did Tommy. He was lucky to have this dumb man be his partner, and Tommy knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gonna be honest, "Good Jokes" gave me inspiration to write HOW gordon was gonna make tommy giggle and laugh. i had to look up a LOT of puns and jokes for this
> 
> also (projects depression onto tommy)


End file.
